


A Little Bit More than Partners

by Rasava



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasava/pseuds/Rasava
Summary: A Cayde-6/Female Guardian story based on the Castle episode “Cuffed” in which Beckett and Castle are handcuffed together in a locked room with no memory of how they got there. Secrets come out as Guardian and Cayde-6 are trapped.
Relationships: Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Reader, Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Little Bit More than Partners

Cayde stirs as his consciousness slowly returns. He feels a warm presence pressed into his chest, and holds the warmth tighter. His optics remain closed as he continues drifting in this comfortable space. The other presence is moving slightly, and... he’s hearing them speak… what are they saying?

“CAYDE!”

He hums softly, and slowly his optics open to see a surprising person. “Hey, hero.” He says in a soft tone. “Morning.”

She gives him an incredulous look that doesn’t quite register in Cayde’s still sleepy mind. Wait. He leans up slightly. “Did we finally sleep together?” He asks.

Another look, but when she opens her mouth to speak, she stops. “I can’t remember.” Then she turns back on him. “What do you mean finally?”

Cayde lets out an obvious fake cough before moving his optics around the dark room for a moment before he speaks again. “I can’t remember either.”

“And then there’s this.” She lifts up her hand, revealing it to be handcuffed to Cayde’s.

“Why, hero, I didn’t think you were into this sort of thing.” He says, moving the cuffed hand up and down. Her clenched jaw suggests she did not appreciate the joke. 

She maneuvers to be facing away from him on the old mattress they had been sleeping on. “Lift up my shirt.” She says, which snaps his gaze up to her.

“I’m willing to make this sacrifice.” He says before doing as she asked.

Rolling her eyes, she replies, “Not like that, I can feel something burning.” At the small of her back, there was a red needle mark. His jaw flexes, and the free hand gripping her side grew tighter. She sensed his discomfort immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“You were probably drugged.” Cayde answers, and his gaze drops before hesitantly continuing. “On my watch, you were jabbed with a needle.”

She turns back around and looks at him firmly. “This is not your fault, Cayde. Now, what’s the last thing you can remember? I was probably given some kind of memory loss thing, but you? How can you not remember anything?”

He waves a hand. “There are a few ways that can trigger a loss of memory for an Exo. Hell, for all I know they just pulled out one of my wires.”

She sighs, but taking the hint that whoever did this probably messed with his head and he wasn’t comfortable talking about it, she moves on. “Well, I can still feel my light, but our ghosts aren’t here. With any luck, they got away from whatever happened and are on their way to get help. Do you have anything on you, a weapon they didn’t find?”

He fumbles in his pockets, and feels something promising. “Ah-hah!” Her face lights up. He pulls out a pack of gum. Her face falls. “Want some gum?” She doesn’t answer and he takes that as a no. She now stands up, pulling him up with her, and tugs him to the wall.

“Hey, hey, easy.” Cayde voiced his annoyance of being pulled around. “Are you always this pull-y?”

“Just work with me, Cayde.” She mumbles as her free hand drags along the wall.

“Why can’t you work with me, maybe I have some ideas of what-” He cuts off as she tugs an old breaker, the lights crackling to life. “That works too.”

The two spend the next, at least, half hour looking around the small space. There were no doors, windows, or obvious signs of escape. The only promising solution was a hatch too high up to reach. Both guardians sat back down on the mattress with a sigh. “We’re just going to have to wait.” She eventually says. “We have to hope that either our memory comes back of what happened, maybe give us a clue to get out, or someone comes to get us out.” She looks to him for a response, but he remains unusually quiet. “Cayde?”

“If our ghosts even got away, I doubt we’re in a reputable place where people are lining up to get us out. It could take them days to find help. Or our captors have them tied to the ceiling like psychopaths and they’re just as trapped as we are.”

Her lips purse together. “I was looking for positives here, Cayde.” He finally turns to look at her, but the look he gives isn’t a pleasant one. His plate opens to speak, but she stops him first. “I know.” She nods firmly. “If any of that is true, I’m going to die of dehydration or starvation, and you’re going to be dragging my corpse around this room.”

He looks away. “And then our captors come back, and scrap me for parts.”

“It’s not going to happen, Cayde.” She stands back up, pulling him up once again. “Let me on your shoulders.” He looks down at her long and heeled boots, then back at her. “Fine.” She tugs them off, mumbling about how it could have given her a few more inches. Now Cayde had a guardian crawling all over his back and shoulders, trying to balance as they grunted and demanded the other move this way or that way. Finally, with a massive weight digging into his shoulders, she was balanced. Over and over she reached for the hatch, their only means of getting out, but her fingers couldn’t even graze it.

At last, she demanded to be let down. Cayde obeyed, but wasn’t happy when her feet were on the ground again. “You were close, get back up and try again!”

“Cayde, I can’t magically grow another foot taller!” She countered. “I can’t reach it!”

“The hell you can’t, now get back up, and do it again!” He was yelling now, but the quiet sound of his name stopped him.

“Why are you so determined to get something to work that won’t?” She asks softly. He doesn’t answer right away, and she allows herself to be tugged back down on the mattress.

He opens his plate several times to speak but stops every time. Finally, in a soft voice, he says. “Because if that doesn’t work, then I can’t get you out.”

“Me?” She chuckles. “What about you?”

Giving her a serious look that knocks her for a loop, he replies, “As long as I can get you out, it’s fine. I can’t remember what happened, but I know I could have protected you. I should have.”

She doesn’t reply for a long time, and the added fact that he just inadvertently confessed, Cayde was pretty nervous. “Then let’s try again.” His head snaps to look at her. Her eyes were soft, and held the same feelings Cayde was feeling. He nodded, and the guardians stood back up. With a little more ease this time, she was back on his shoulders, and reaching with all her might to touch the hatch. Extending herself as far as she possibly could was only getting her longest finger to touch, not enough to push it open, let alone pull them up.

“I can...” She strains. “I can almost...”

“What if I jump?” Cayde suggests. “Maybe that could give you the momentum to force it open.”

“Maybe, then we could-”

Her voice is cut off as the hatch is suddenly swung open. She screams in shock, sending her backwards right back into Cayde, the two falling to the ground with a thick thud. Now awkwardly piled on top of each other, they look back up to see familiar faces.

Ghost coughs. “Are we interrupting something?” Both her Ghost and Sundance were floating above the hatch, and Mithrax was standing there, looking down at them.

“Wha- Mithrax?” She gasps. The fallen friend says something in Eliksni before extending his long arms down to them. Both she and Cayde jump to get a firm grip before he pulls them both up. When they emerge from a hole, they find themselves in a long abandoned facility with light pouring in from the breaks in the ceiling and vines wrapping around old equipment.

As their respective ghosts looks over the two for injuries, her ghost tells them everything. “The ones who took you were a break off of the House of Devils. You two were sent to destroy the group, but things went south. You were surrounded here with no escape options, but there was this.” He floats around a very small ventilation system. “We could fit, but you couldn’t, so you sent us away to get back up. I assume with no way to kill you guys for good, they locked you up in there as bait. We barely made it halfway to Devrim before Mithrax showed up, here for the same reason we were. We told him everything, he killed everything else, and here we are.”

“Why take our memories?” She asks. “Drug me, reprogram him? What’s the point?”

“They didn’t want you remembering that you had a chance, that your ghosts were okay and getting help.” Sundance replies. “Making you feel hopeless, makes you easier to get information. You could’ve given up locations, allies, caches, anything. It’s an old war tactic, not common anymore.”

“Well, it’s great that we’re all okay now. I’m so happy we all had this bonding experience.” Cayde says. “Now please CUT THIS OFF.” He waves their cuffed hands around wildly, and Mithrax slices through the metal with ease using a suspicious glowing knife. “Great.”

Their ghosts point them to where their stuff had been dropped, and Cayde reunites with Ace of Spades, mumbling about how he’ll never leave it again. Similarly, but not quite as drastically, she was looking over her large auto rifle, grumbling about how they had tried taking it apart.

“And now we can go home, and never talk about this again.” Cayde exclaims, hands on his hips.

She gives him a warning look. “Oh, we have some things to talk about Six.” She turns, her ghost and Mithrax right behind her.

Cayde lingers, Sundance floating around him. “What exactly happened in there, Cayde?”

“Ah,” he laughs, a mix between nervous and giddy. “I think my partner and I are a little more than just partners now.” He starts walking, following his group.

“By the way, who the hell is Mithrax?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and managed to make sense of whatever plot I had lmao


End file.
